Tiny and Mighty
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Lapis is a sparkle fairy that lives in the middle kingdom out of the fairy kingdoms. Everyone is preparing for the Festival to show off their specialties. But when banshees attack can Lapis, Merli, and her new friend Rin save the kingdom?


Lapis P.O.V.

"Lapis! Get over here!" I heard someone scream. I flew to the voice and landed on a nearby leaf. There I saw an angry Merli. She was holding one of her precious flowers in her arms and glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Don't give me that! Just cause you're a sparkle fairy doesn't mean you go around glittering up everyone's stuff! Especially my flowers!" Merli yelled.

"But I was told you _wanted_ them to sparkle for the festival. I did yours up better than everyone else's." I defended. Merli huffed.

"Lapis, I don't want to win the contest." Merli told me.

"But you put your heart and soul into your flowers, sis! You deserve the prize more than Ia!" I exclaimed. Merli smiled.

"I don't need a prize to be proud of my flowers. Don't worry about it. I guess you had good intentions so don't worry about it. You should be preparing your crystals for the festival." said Merli with a smile. I nodded and flew away. It was merely three days before the specialty festival, where all the fairies showed off their special talent. I was a sparkle fairy. So basically I could create crystals and diamonds at my finger tips. Also possessed the ability to make anything sparkle and shine. The light was also a big factor in my talent. I could make it brighter of dark as I pleased. Of course, being the only sparkle fairy in the area, I had a lot of work to do. Make sure the sun is up long enough for the other fairies to get their jobs done, providing sparkly fabrics and paper for the designer and craft fairies. It all piles on top and is difficult to keep up with. Plus I've got my own sparkling to do. I entered my little room in the book case sky scraper. Inside was probably the most messiest room ever with sparkles, crystals, gems, books, and paint everywhere you looked. I flew to my bed where my current crystal was and continued painting it the colors of Merli. As a sparkle fairy I knew very well everyone had a diamond in their heart. It also had its own color. I was making one very each fairy. Lots of work by the way. Merli's was a purple like her hair. Merli had long dark purple hair that faded to teal at the ends, tan skin, blue eyes, and crystals and flowers in her hair. She normally wore a dark pink and purple petal top and black shorts with black leather boots. I was almost done with the crystal when my neighbor knocked on the door.

"What is it?" I asked my friend.

"Do you have a second? I need your advice. Blue, navy, green, or teal?" Miku held up pictures of water. I pointed to the teal picture. "Thanks Lapis! Oh, and if you have time you should go see if Rin needs help with the animals! She seemed stressed at breakfast this morning. Don't know why! Maybe a unfriendly cat? Anyways you should check on her!" Miku exclaimed as she flew away. I closed the door and went back to my crystal. It was almost done so I could easily finish it and then see what was up with Rin. The truth was I was really shy. I hated talking to people unless they were a close friend. I barely knew Rin. Actually she was a total stranger. I didn't know her at all. Miku just told me about her. Miku was a bit rambunctious. She was always full of energy and ready to splash everyone. Miku had long teal pigtails, teal eyes, and a pale complexion. Her diamond was teal. I finished Merli's crystal. It was almost as pretty as the really thing. It was in the shape of a rose, many shades of purple and teal at the ends of the petals, extra sparkly, and looked stellar on the silver chain I put it on. I only hoped she'd like it as much as I did. I pack my notebook and pen into my leaf bag and flew through the deep green forest. Around me were fairies working on their displays for the festival, the water fairies making water change colors and making the lake beautiful, flower fairies grooming their flowers to perfection, craft fairies working on their master creations, cooking fairies preparing a all you can eat buffet for every fairy who attends, music fairies practicing their performance, and animal fairies grooming and preparing the animals. Among them I didn't see Rin. She was an animal fairy according to Miku. I flew deeper into the forest then out of nowhere a black cat attacked me. I curled up against the ground and cried for help. A blonde fairy with blue eyes, yellow petal dress and over sized bow hopped on and calmed the cat.

"It's ok, Cuddles. She won't hurt you." she assured the cat.

'I won't hurt it? Shouldn't you be telling it not to hurt _me_.' I thought to myself.

"Sorry, she's just a kitten." the fairy said.

"Do you know a Rin?" I asked, forcing myself out of my shell. She look at her feet and mumbled something incoherent. "Didn't quite get that."

"I'm Rin." she whispered. Was she as shy as I normally am?

"I'm Lapis, it's nice to meet you." I could tell her diamond was a soft yellow with orange hints.

"It's nice to meet you, but the festival is soon, you should go help prepare." Rin said quietly.

"I should be telling you the same no offence." I said.

"The other animal fairies don't like me or the animals I love. I can't be around them, it's too scary." Rin said softly.

"Is that cat yours?" I asked.

"Yes, Cuddles is mine. She's just a kitten. You have a glow so she chased you naturally. Sorry, I'll make sure to break her of that before the festival if we attend." Rin said.

"You have to attend. I'm sure that your animals are just a bunch of sweeties. I mean you seem so gentle with them." I said.

"Really? Thank you. I have two squirrels, a white one named Winter and a brown one named Cocoa. I also have a puppy named Fuzzy and a mouse named squeaky." Rin said.

"You should enter them in the animal show ." I said.

"No, I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Rin said.

"Why not? I'm entering the crystal show." I said.

"So you're the sparkle fairy!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, it gets lonely being the only one for miles and miles." I admitted.

"Well at least people need you." Rin said.

"What? You're needed. Cuddles, Winter, Cocoa, Fuzzy, and Squeaky need you. I'm sure your good friends with Miku since she told me all about you." I said.

"Miku likes everyone." Rin said.

"Oh, come on! Please join the animal show! I'll be in the audience to watch you and cheer you on so please." I begged.

"What if I don't win?" Rin whispered.

"Then we'll go get a pastry and enjoy the other exhibits together." I said.

"O-ok just because you want me to." Rin said nervously. I hugged her.

"Cool so what do you think you'll do?" I asked.

"Well maybe Cuddles can do something." Rin said.

"What should Cuddles do? Maybe she can dance, or sing." I suggested.

"But Cuddles doesn't talk." Rin said.

"She can meow though. Nya!" I said. Rin giggled and smiled.

" I guess she could learn to meow to a song. Good idea Lapis!" Rin said. We both giggled and smiled. Before I knew it I heard Merli call me from afar. What wrong? I flew towards Merli's voice and found Merli. She pointed at a tornado.

"Go seek shelter, Lapis. I'll be with you shortly." Merli said. I flew to the shelter then realized that Rin was unaware of the storm. I quickly flew towards the woods where she hid and found that Rin was gone. How did she disappear? I flew around screaming for her, but no reply, just the sadden meows of Cuddles. I rode Cuddles back to the shelter and we hid there, hopping Rin was ok.

...

The storm cleared up a day later and surprisingly no damage. It was simply the pixies from the west. It was there way of traveling to travel in a tornado. The mystery still remained. Where did Rin and Merli go?

"Behold! The young King of the Pixies!" a messenger screamed as a boy walked out of the leaf and twig tent. He had blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail. I kinda felt like the pixies had a pride issue. It was understandable though. They've been known for winning nearly every battle of fairies. They had a vast army of strong warriors and had a strong hold politically. Now the fact that their king is a little boy is quite funny. They'll lose their colonies for sure.

"Hello, I-I'm Len." he said. Everyone cheered. I was able to see that Merli was over by her nearby flower patch. I flew over to her, and sat next to her.

"Are you ok, sis?" I asked. Merli looked up from the daisy in her hands.

"Yeah, the storm mangled my flowers a bit." Merli said.

"Sorry, is there anything I can do to help you get them better?" I asked.

"Thanks, you can re-sparkle them after I'm done healing them all." Merli said then kissed the daisy and like that it was healthy again. She did this to all of the flowers and each one burst with life. She flew over to me. "Work your magic." I flew to my favorite rose and based it in sparkles, along with the others. I wanted people to see how beautiful the FLOWERS were and just add my sparkles as an extra touch.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"Yes, you did great. Thanks." Merli said. I gave her a hug then flew to the woods to look for Rin, Cuddles followed me. I saw Rin next to a pond dipping her feet in.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, just thinking." Rin said. I sat next to her and slipped my shoes off so I could stick my feet in the water.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Just the festival. I'm worried. I used to live in the valley of dragons. I ran away a few months ago and came here. I'm scared they'll take me back. It's always dark, cold, and you never feel safe there. I don't ever want to go back." Rin told me.

"How'd you escape?" I asked. It was obvious that nobody could easily leave the valley of dragons. Banshees lived there, and fire breathing dragons. Rin was an animal fairy though. The Banshees there lived in many clans. They often fought amongst themselves even though they had a king that somewhat united them. Each clan was ruled by a powerful lord that owned landed granted to him by the king, his important soldiers also were lesser lords, then there were the commons, fairies that rented land from a lord or soldier and paid them with work on the manor or in the fields. They couldn't leave the manor no matter how much they wanted to. They were practically slaves with a few extra rights. In other words, you had no chance of escape if you were a common.

"I snuck my way into the butterfly stables and asked one to fly me to a better land. He took me here." Rin said.

"Don't worry. I bet you'll be just fine. And if anyone tries to take you I'll save you." I said.

"Thanks." Rin smiled.

"What are friends for." I said. We giggled and began working on Cuddles' song.


End file.
